Mage-Priest
|Row 2 title = Races:|Row 2 info = Blood Elf |Row 3 title = Resources:|Row 3 info = Mana|Row 4 title = Weapon Skills:|Row 4 info = Staff Wand Dagger Mace Sword Libram|image1 = Screenshot (4146).png|image2 = Screenshot (4149).png|image3 = Screenshot (4145).png|tab1 = High Elf|caption1 = A High Elf Mage-Priest|tab2 = Blood Elf|caption2 = A Blood Elf Mage-Priest|tab3 = Void Elf|caption3 = A Void Elf Mage-Priest|Row 5 title = Magic Schools:|Row 5 info = Holy Magic Arcane Magic Shadow Magic Divine Magic Defiled Magic}} OOC Note This article is entirely fan made, if you have any inquiries feel free to contact the writer (Serana Dawnsinger). Anybody is welcome to contribute to the project (just make sure to ask me before deleting anything here!). Do not take this as concrete lore and if you wish you may ignore this page entirely - it is simply my love letter to the Mage-Priest NPC developed in Warcraft 3 and introduced to us in Wrath of the Lich King. Overview The Mage-Priests are a Thalassian (and rarely human) specific specialization of Priest which manipulates a combination of arcane and priestly talents. This type of now notably rare caster originated in the Second War. Although the art of a Mage-Priest is easy to learn if the user is elven its popularity has greatly diminished after the Third War. Spells Introduction The spells of a Mage-Priest vary significantly depending on their skill level and combat style. Your character's personal spells may vary from these based on their prowess and unique talents. This section is merely a list of baseline Mage-Priest abilities. Arcane and Holy spells augmented are called 'Divine' spells while Arcane and Shadow augmented spells are called 'Defiled' spells. High Elf, Blood Elf and Void Elf Augment: Augments a chosen mage or priest spell with either arcane, holy or shadow energy, turning it into a divine or defiled spell. Augment's effects vary depending on the spell chosen. Augment requires a portion of mana depending on the severity of the spell augmented. Augmented Heal: '''Restores the target's life force and stamina/mana. Commonly High Elf: '''Astute Aura: '''Grants calm and focus to nearby allies during combat. Increases nearby allies' spell damage and mana pool. '''Acuity Word - Infusion: Infuses the target with divine magic, regenerating their life force and mana rapidly while also hastening their spells for a brief period of time. The impact of Infusion depends on the mana spent casting it. Augmented Barrier: '''Forms a powerful divine barrier around a targeted area, decreasing the damage dealt against all allies in the barrier. The barrier fires '''Arcane Blasts at all enemy persons entering the targeted area. Augmented Penance: Launches a volley of divine bolts at the target, dealing or healing damage with each bolt successfully cast. Augmented Penance deals double damage against orcs, void elves, undead and demons. Augmented Penance healing is doubled when used on priests, mages or paladins. Augmented Renew: '''Fills the target with divine magics, restoring their health and mana gradually. Can be dispelled by any form of shadow or fel magic. '''Light of the Sunwell: '''Unleashes a powerful boon of divine energy, restoring the health and mana of all nearby allies. While channeling '''Light of the Sunwell, all magical healing and damage dealt is doubled. Light of the Sunwell requires half of the Mage-Priest's mana pool. The Mage-Priest can cast other spells while channeling Light of the Sunwell. Commonly Blood Elf: Vigorous Aura: Grants enthusiasm and courage to nearby allies during combat. Increases nearby allies' physical strength and life force. Courage Word - Infusion: Infuses the target with divine magic, regenerating their life force and stamina rapidly while also hastening their melee strikes. The impact of Infusion depends on the mana spent casting it. Augmented Shield: '''Summons an exceptionally powerful shield around the target. '''Augmented Shield restores the target's health and stamina each time they are struck until the shield wares off or is destroyed. Can be countered by shadow or fel magic. Augmented Smite: Smites a target with divine power, decreasing their life force and mana simultaneously. Divine Fire: Burns the target with divine fire. Divine Fire deals double damage against orcs, void elves, undead and demons. Might of the Sunwell: '''Channels a powerful wave of divine energy, dealing arcane and holy damage to all nearby enemies depending on how long '''Might of the Sunwell is channeled. Other spells can be cast while channeling Might of the Sunwell. Commonly Void Elf:' ' Curse of Whispers: '''Infest's the target's mind with whispers from the void, disrupting their focus and dealing gradual defiled damage. '''Curse of Whispers prevents the target from speaking incantations via arcane restriction. Does not work on undead. Curse of Whispers can be countered by Astute Aura. Curse of Cold: '''Curses the target with a cold aura, causing their attacks and nearby ally's attacks to become slowed. '''Curse of Cold also reduces stamina. Shadowflame Volley: '''Launches a barrage of shadowflame at the target which simultaneously increases the longevity of curses active curses on the target while dealing a moderate amount of shadow, fire and defiled damage. If the target has a means to prevent one school of damage included in '''Shadowflame Volley the entire spell is absorbed. Shadowfrost Blizzard: '''Rains large shadowfrost shards upon a target area, inflicting all targets affected with '''Curse of Cold while dealing a minimal amount of shadow, frost and defiled damage. If a target has a means to prevent one school of damage included in Shadowfrost Storm they do not suffer any of the effects. Defiled Bolt: '''Launches a bolt of defiled magic at the target, dealing a mix of shadow and defiled damage. '''Defiled Bolt also removes mana and stamina from the target equal to half the damage dealt. Overpower: '''Briefly corrupts a target area with defiled magic, causing all healing spells to do damage equal to their original healing power and all arcane spells to damage their caster depending on the power level of the spell. High Elf Only: '''Restore Mana: Channels pure mana into a target spellcaster, restoring their mana. Restore Mana regenerates double the mana spent casting it. Restore Mana requires a moderate amount of time to effectively channel. Can be interrupted by any form of damage. Blood Elf Only: Drain Mana: '''Drains the mana from target spellcaster, dealing damage equal to half the mana removed. '''Drain Mana requires a moderate amount of time to effectively channel. Can be interrupted by any form of damage. Void Elf Only: Shadow Swarm: '''Unleashes a storm of pure mana infected with defiled magic, dealing defiled damage to all enemies in the affected area. '''Shadow Swarm drains the mana of enemies and restores the mana of allies. Users Grand Alliance: 'The Grand Alliance deploys Mage-Priests in some of their Silver Covenant divisions. They generally (yet not always) serve the Alliance on the back lines to empower other casters and heal the wounded. 'New Horde: 'The New Horde's use of Mage-Priests is only somewhat similar to the Alliance's. They draw distinction by placing their Mage-Priests in the middle lines, where they are able to heal and empower melee combatants while also smiting enemy forces. Horde Mage-Priests are generally comparable to a discipline priest for this reason. Horde Mage-Priests are exclusively Sin'dorei. Races 'High Elf: 'During the Second War many of the High Elven Priests found themselves incapable of defending Quel'Thalas from the Orcish Horde. However unlike the other races of the Alliance, a number of elven priests decided to manipulate their arcane aptitude to both empower mages and protect themselves. These priests became the first Mage-Priests (many of whom remained in the Alliance of Lordaeron to heal the wounded.) Currently high elf Mage-Priests stand by their Alliance comrades or remain their neutrality, healing the wounded and if needed smiting their foes with magical might. 'Blood Elf: 'The Blood Elven Mage-Priests are mostly comprised of Mage-Priests from the Second War who remained loyal to Anasterian Sunstrider and the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Like their other blood elven kin, they either joined the New Horde, a neutral organization or became independent. Many blood elven Mage-Priests (like the Blood Knights) siphoned power from M'uru until the reclamation of the Sunwell. Blood Elven Mage-Priests do not use shadow or defiled magics. 'Void Elf: '''A recent and especially rare addition to the Mage-Priest, the Ren'dorei manipulate shadow magic rather than the holy light alongside their arcane talents. Many of them were Blood Elven Mage-Priests whom agreed with and followed Umbric after the restoration of the Sunwell. They currently serve in a similar position as mages or warlocks - solely being focused as a destructive caster. Learning Capabilities '''Universal: '''To become a Mage-Priest it is a requirement to have learned the art of augmentation. '''Novice: A novice Mage-Priest may have a grasp on up to three spells. Generally these spells are one chosen aura, a chosen healing spell and a chosen attack. Adept: '''An adept Mage-Priest may have a grasp on up to five spells. Generally these spells are one chosen aura, one chosen defensive, one chosen healing spell, the priest's racial drain ability and a chosen attack. '''Expert: An expert Mage-Priest may have a grasp on up to seven spells. Generally these spells encompass the entirety of their race's common section - however it is possible that they deviated from that list to mix with the other race's common spells. Master: '''A master Mage-Priest may have a grasp on up to eleven spells. Generally these spells encompass the entirety of their race's common section, or a mixture of common spells, or their own individual discovered talents with the class. Weaknesses * Increased fatigue after combat. * Incredibly noticeable on the battlefield. * Requires large amounts of mana throughout combat, thus reliant on potions or stored mana. * Countered by mages, warlocks, demon hunters, assassins and archers. * Lack of mobility during combat. Trainers Introduction '''Note: It is possible for your character to be able to teach themselves through elven tomes, by trainers not listed here or potential other methods of effective learning. Due to the rarity and obscurity of the profession, Mage-Priest trainers are few and far between. However here is a list of active player Mage-Priests willing to teach others their craft. Feel free to add your character to this list of potential teachers. Alliance * Serana Dawnsinger: A recent yet effective addition to the Mage-Priest ranks, Serana has taken it upon herself to train willing recruits in the traditional Thalassian method. Due to her extensive experience in arcane magics Serana is effective at teaching these spells: Augment, Divine Fire, Might of the Sunwell, Light of the Sunwell, Restore Mana, Acuity Word - Infusion and Astute Aura. (Feel free to contact: Serana of the Dawn Variety#5737 on discord for mentorship RP). Horde: Category:Classes and Professions Category:Mages Category:Priests Category:Mage-Priest